A Silly Bet
by MagnificentMichelle
Summary: Beck's only love is sex. Tori's different and won't put out. She has a few skeletons in her closet. Andre loves Tori and only wanted to look out after her so he makes a silly bet with Beck. Find out what happens with that bet. Read and Review. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

New story my loves! I don't know why I started with this idea, but yeahhh! haha so bare with me, I don't know how often I'll update but I'll update once a week! Promise! :) Enjoy. OH! Its Rated M so you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victiorious, but I did add it to my Christmas list! ;)

* * *

Beck stared at himself on his little mirror in his locker. He had to look good in order to have girls drool over him. Beck had a mean streak. He was known to call a girl a dirty word because that's what he thought they all were. He knew most of the female population at Hollywood Arts would throw themselves at him like nothing. So he called them as he saw them.

From his locker he saw Tori Vega, she's a prude. He knew behind all that innocence there was a freak waiting to be unleashed. Beck tried a couple times but she'd laugh her cute, innocent laugh and dismiss him. He got bored after a while so he stopped trying.

He felt a cold arm snake around his torso and he turned to be face to face with his ex/fuck buddy, Jade West. After two years they decided they were tired of each other's shit but they occasionally kiss at school and fuck almost everyday after school. They were just physical no emotion.

"Hey Beck." Jade said as she gave him a peck.

"Sup." He said taking off the stupid gloss Jade sometimes wore.

"Are we still on for after school?" Jade said 'seductively'. She sounded like a screechy cat with an over exaggerated whisper. Beck shrugged her hand that was trailing random patterns on his chest.

"When are we not on for after school?" Beck said with a smirk. He used to love Jade but one day he woke up and realized what he was missing. There were a lot of untouched girls begging to be touched and Beck was there to assist anyone!

"Hmm, your right." Jade said as she hummed against his neck. She was kissing him and it made him uncomfortable. Beck loved hitting on girls and checking them out, he had no shame on his game. But when it came to public displays of affection, he would rather be in his RV, where he had his own privacy.

"Jade, alright, you know how I feel about PDA." Beck said slightly pushing her off.

"Sorry baby." Jade kissed his cheek as the bell rang. They heard someone clear their throat and they looked to their left. Tori was smiling at both of them as she waited for Beck.

It became a routine for Beck and Tori to walk to class together. Even though Tori won't put out Beck enjoyed her company, she made him feel different then anyone else. He was comfortable in his own skin around her.

Beck smiled widely at Tori as he heard Jade growl beside him.

"Later Jade." Beck said as he took Tori's books and began their walk.

"Beck, you don't have to carry my books." Tori began to protest with a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"I know but I want to." They shared a small smile as they walked into class.

Sikowitz started his class sucking on the straw hanging from the open coconut. That man loved his juice.

Beck took his seat in the back as he stared at Tori.

'Why can't I get her to crack? Am I not her type?' he chuckled to himself.

'Yeah, right, but the things I would do to her.' Beck bit back a moan as he thought about everything he would do to Tori. Of course she'll love it. He was certain about that.

"Dude you're drooling." Andre said.

Beck snapped out of it and wiped his mouth. It was dried.

"What the fuck man, I was not drooling," Beck hissed quietly.

"Yeah but that didn't stop you from whipping your mouth." Andre chuckled as he also looked at the back of Tori's head.

"Why don't you give up already?" Andre said. He knew beck had unspoken feelings for his best friend. His manly outlook was just a mask when it came to Tori, that's why he was trying to get Beck to move on.

Andre knows Beck doesn't know how to love someone. His only serious relationship was with Jade and even that would scar anyone into not believing in relationships. He knows that he'll break Tori if he ever got through her tough exterior. And Andre, himself, had some unspoken feelings for Tori as well.

"What are you talking about?" Beck asked innocently.

"She's not going to put out. Give up before you hurt her and you hurt yourself." Andre said slightly aggressively.

"What are you? Her dad?" Beck laughed.

"No, I'm her best friend. I'm looking out for her." Andre said as he sat back in his chair.

"Alright, lets make a deal."

"What kind of deal, Beck."

"Give me a month. A month to get Tori and if I don't complete my side of the deal by the end of the month, I'll leave her alone." Beck smirked.

Andre looked worried as he heard Beck's deal. But he looked at Tori's back and saw how fragile she was but she's been managing on keeping a thick wall built around her heart. He really doubted Beck will break that.

"Alright, a month, If she doesn't show interest, you leave her alone." Andre said holding out his hand.

"Deal." Beck said as he shook hands.

Beck smirked to himself as he continued to stare at Tori.

This will be a fun month.


	2. Chapter 2

So I totally want to make this a Bori story. And it will be in Beck's point of view throughout the whole thing! So I want to thank all my reviewers and yes, this is a rated M story, meaning I will be writing a few 'colorful' scenes. So if you're not of age or you find that subject completely awkward I won't be hurt if you don't read! Anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Victiorious…. Yet! ;)

* * *

Jade rocked her hips back and forth as she felt Beck's erect penis slide in and out of her wet opening. She moaned loudly, into Beck's ears. Beck didn't like the noises she made but she was a fun fuck.

Beck took a hold of her hips and added his own thrusts to the rhythm they built. He grunted as he felt his dick pleasuring Jade's pussy. He felt her walls start to clench around him as he turned her around.

Jade was on all fours as she gasped from the new angle Beck was thrusting from. He pounded into her from behind as he took her left breast in on of his hands. He massaged her erect nipple as she turned her head to look at him.

She rubbed and pinched her clit as Beck saw this it encouraged him to go in deeper and faster.

"Fuck, I'm so close." Beck grunted as he held onto Jade's shoulders so he wouldn't stop from thrusting.

"Me too baby," Jade moaned.

"Shut the fuck up, dirty slut." Beck groaned as he spilled his seed into her pussy.

Jade screamed out in pleasure and pain as she panted. Beck pulled out and moved Jade so he could lie down. She tried to cuddle against him but he just pushed her off.

Jade pouted as she felt denied.

"You can leave now Jade, I actually have plans in a few minutes so I have to shower." Beck said as he threw on his boxers.

"I could join you and be a little helper?" Jade winked.

"Maybe some other time, I really need you to go." Beck said as he grabbed his towel from a small chair he had in the corner of his RV.

Jade was left with a mouth open but she gathered her things and left without another word.

Beck was going to go over to Tori's to surprise her. He knew her parents were always out of town and Trina would leave if he asked her to. Trina was obsessed with Beck ever since he let her make out with him. She gave him a hand job over his jeans but it was so bad that he didn't even get fully hard. Now Trina thinks they're going to get married and have little Treck and Brina kids.

Beck chuckled as he washed his body with Axe body wash. He rinsed and got out to dry. Once he was dried and smelling fresh he put on one of his dark washed jeans and wore a tight black, low v-neck. He slipped on his combat boots and waited for his hair to get dried before he ran the straight iron threw it a few times.

Once he liked what he saw on the mirror he grabbed his car keys and began the drive to Tori's house.

He popped a few breath mints as he saw that her drive way was empty.

'Just the way I like it,' Beck smirked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

He walked the small walk way to her front door as he knocked exactly three times. So she would get the hint that it was just him. She told him to knock exactly three times whenever he wanted to come over so she wouldn't have to be paranoid with the thought that some intruder was going to come in.

He laughed at her silliness but he saw some seriousness behind her jokester mask. He shrugged it off though.

"Come in Beckett!" Tori yelled over the semi loud music that was pumping through her door.

"What are you doing?" Beck laughed as he saw Tori dancing in the kitchen. She was wearing spandex and a crop top with knee high socks. She looked stunning.

He never got why she didn't like showing off her body at school but then he realized that he was one of the few guys that Tori showed this side of her. He was glad that his eyes were the only ones to witness this.

He felt a spark of jealous in the pit of his stomach. He shook it off as just hunger. He did have his daily work out with Jade earlier.

"I'm making myself dinner, since my parents went to one of my dad's business trips and Trina hasn't been home since school ended. But would you like to join me? I cook way too much food for myself anyways." Tori suggested. Beck stared hungrily at her. But it wasn't the food he was craving. It was her long toned, tan legs. He desperately wanted to feel them around his torso.

Tori smiled widely as he nodded. His sudden loss of words shocked him.

'What the hell is going on with you?' Beck thought to himself.

Tori began to bounce on the heels of her feet as the fast beat blared through her stereo system.

"Dance with me Beck!" Tori said over the music. Beck started to move along with the beat. Beck wasn't a dancer. He hardly went to dances when he went to public school, and Hollywood Arts isn't your typical high school.

Tori grabbed his hips as she moved along with the song, making Beck follow her moves. Beck inched forward so their chests were almost touching. Beck started to really get into it and soon they were dancing with their fronts touching.

_**Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do**_

**_I want to shut down the club_**  
**_With you on top of my gorilla_**  
**_Hey I heard you like the malo ones_**  
**_Oooh_**

Tori moved her hands up and wrapped it around Becks neck. Their hips swaying along with the music as Tori sang along with it. They made eye contact and soon the music started to dim into background noise.

They stopped moving as they inched their faces together, slowly.

Beck's nose bumped Tori's slightly as her eyes fluttered shut. Beck gulped as he licked his lips. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he smelt her minty fresh breath.

A loud ding split them apart as they both looked at the door. Tori sprung back as she got away from Beck.

"Who is it?" Tori asked with a loud voice. She turned down the music because she couldn't hear anything.

"Are you a rapist or burglar?" Tori asked with a slight hint of humor.

"No! It's your best friend, and I have some good lyrics along with kick ass beats! Up to sing a demo?" Andre asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure, come on in!" Tori said.

She went to check on her chicken she was roasting in the oven.

As soon as Andre stepped in the house his eyes went straight to her ass.

Beck walked up to Andre for a man hug.

"Andre, sup dude!" Beck faked a smile as he roughly patted his back.

"Way to cock block dude, you have perfect timing!" Beck whispered sarcastically.

"Dinner for three I'm guessing!" Tori said as she turned to smile at her guy friends.

Andre ignored Beck's comment as he placed his portable keyboard on her couch and gave her a hand in the kitchen.

Beck stared at his two 'friends' and felt his stomach burn in fire.

'That dick.' Beck thought. He gagged quietly as he saw Andre try to shyly flirt with Tori. But she would just laugh at everything he said.

Beck smiled widely as Tori looked at him with a slight blush, ignoring whatever Andre was telling her.

'I knew it.' Beck thought as he threw her a wink.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed! and heyyy look i updated! im proud of myself! :D i deserve a plate of cookies. I'm just kidding. I gave up junk food because my senior prom is coming up in like a few weeks! :D welll, enough about me. Review, Alert, and Alert? hahah **_  
_**xoxo- Michelle** _


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3! I've been updating every day! I'm so proud of myself. Sorry if this chapter seems sorta rushed, but I don't want to drown out the story into a 20 chapter story. Maybe the most I'll do is like 10? Something short and sweet. And **AS A WARNING! Tori will have a dark past. It includes abuse and possible rape. If you don't like it I think you should just stop reading my story. I won't be hurt. **But anyway, tomorrow is Friday and that's the beginning of the weekend. I like to enjoy it. So don't expect a new chapter till maybe late Sunday or Monday evening! :)  
I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave your thoughts in a review! I love reading your thoughts! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious... Yet ;)

* * *

Tori and Beck admired each other from afar. It's been a week and a half since the bet has started and Beck wasn't getting anywhere with Tori. Tori only had this tough exterior because of what she has been through in the past. She's never told a soul and she plans on never trusting men ever again. But somehow she knew Beck would be different.

She knew all he wanted was sex and that was his number one drug. But she promised herself to wait till she was married, if she ever got married.

Beck started to notice how comfortable Tori was beginning to get around him, but then he saw hurt and felt her hesitate against him. He knew she had to be hiding something from him and his friends. He knew he had to get inside her head if he was going to win this bet.

He crossed his arms as his attention shifted to the gorgeous brunette that took a seat next to him.

"Hey Beck," Brooke, head cheerleader, battered her long fake eye lashes.

"Hey Brooke," Beck smirked as she moved her hair to one side and pressed her arms together so it would seem like she had a lot of cleavage.

"Want to go somewhere?" Brooke said as she moved closer, her tan legs brushing against his covered pant leg.

"Sure." Beck said as he accepted Brooke's open invitation. Brooke took them into the nearest janitor's closet and slammed his back onto the door. She was on her knees before he could kiss her back.

His pants pooled around his ankles as he took a deep breath in as he felt her mouth wrapped around his tip. He felt her tongue swirl around it flicking it as she got more of him in her mouth.

He wrapped his fingers in her hair and forced her to take more of him in. She was one of the biggest sluts in school so she was pretty pro at giving an awesome blow job.

She moaned against him whenever he hit the back of her throat. He grunted as she grabbed his shaft and worked him with her mouth and hand. She added more suction around his penis and that took all his willpower shooting his cum into her mouth.

"That was fucking good." Beck said as he waited for her to lick him clean.

She purred on his neck and began to give him a hand job. Beck started to get hard again as she pulled out a condom out of her bra. She ripped it open with her teeth and rolled it on. She gave him a full kiss on the lips but Beck pulled away. He didn't like tasting himself on other girls lips.

She wrapped a leg around his hip and maneuvered herself onto him. Beck grabbed her hips, roughly and started to pound into her.

Brooke knew better so she bit on her lip to keep from screaming. He hit different angles and tugged at her hair. He bit down on her neck, sucking on the pale skin, leaving his mark.

His other hand grabbed onto her ass as he spanked her as she would thrust forward. He was sure he was hurting her but he didn't give a fuck. He was using Brooke for a good fuck.

As he finished Brooke was already on her third orgasm. He pulled out of her and disposed of the condom in the trash. He dressed quickly, worried about the time he had spent in the closet.

"Fuck Beck, you're better than I remembered." Brooke said as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"See you around Brooke." Beck said as he half heartily.

Beck didn't even look back at the half naked girl. He looked around the halls remembering he promised Tori a ride to her house. He had ditched his last class to go with Brooke; he took a little longer than planned.

He looked at his phone and saw that he had a few text messages from Tori. The most recent was saying that she had looked for him everywhere but couldn't find him so she decided to walk home.

He ran to the front of the school and saw that dark clouds started to rumble, a few seconds later he saw harsh rain fall from the sky.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath.

"Beck, baby, where were you? I was looking for you, ready to go?" Jade said sneaking behind him.

Usually he would forget everything if it meant getting laid twice but he didn't care about getting laid at the moment, Tori was the only thing running through his mind.

"Sorry I can't. I have somewhere to be." Beck said denying her.

"It's Tori, huh? That's what been keeping you from me." Jade said.

"I didn't say that." Beck defended.

"You didn't have to. I've known since the first moment you laid eyes on her. She's part of the reason why we didn't work out." Jade said pointing a finger at his chest.

"No Jade, we didn't work out because we simply were sick of each other. Tori and I are just friends." Beck said as he went to open the door.

"She'll never love you the way you are. We all have secrets and hers are too deep. Andre can't even get inside her head. What makes you so sure you can?" Jade challenged.

"I actually care about her, I have strong feelings for her but I'll never actually like her. She's a prude. Who would want that?" Beck said as he turned to Jade. He saw her smirk as he heard a whimper from behind him.

Tori stood there with her mouth hanging open, rain drippings mixing with her tears.

"Tori…" Beck said in a low voice.

"Fuck off Beck." Tori said as she pushed the doors open and walked back into the rain forgetting the purpose as to why she had gone back to HA.

"You're such a bitch Jade; you saw her coming so you took this chance to make me say such a thing." Beck said with anger.

"I didn't make you say shit. You said all that willingly. It was a 'wrong place, wrong time' accident." Jade smirked as she kissed him goodbye.

Beck stood there holding his chin in place. He felt like he was just bitched slapped. And the empty feeling in his stomach was growing.

Beck shook his head out of his trance and ran outside. He said screw the car and chased Tori. The harsh rain making it impossible to breathe in while running but he thought she couldn't have gone that far.

"Tori?" Beck yelled as he ran.

He continued to run the route that would lead him to her house as he saw a blurry bob, shivering in the cold rain.

He noticed Tori's book bag swinging on her slender shoulder.

He ran to her until he caught up with her. He put a hand on her shoulder turning her around so they would face each other.

"What do you want Beck?" Tori spat through her tears.

"I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to hear that!" Beck said lamely. He never apologized.

"Oh, but saying that behind my back is okay?" Tori said through gritted teeth. Her eyes narrowed as Beck looked down lamely, unable to think of anything to say to that.

"Leave me alone Beck." Tori said as she pushed passed him. Beck followed her all the way inside her house.

"Can't you hear right? I told you to leave me alone." Tori said pushing him out of her house.

"No." Beck said as he grabbed her forcefully by the arms.

Tori gasped at the roughness Beck was holding her at. She began to have flashback to her past and she completely lost it.

"Let me go! Don't touch me. Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" Tori yelled as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Tori chill! I'm not going to hurt you!" Beck said letting her go slightly. She flared her arms around as she started to kick around. Tears poured out of her eyes as she screamed.

"Tori calm down! You're making

"Let go of me!" Tori yelled.

"Fine!" Beck yelled back letting her go but hugging her against his chest. She gasped as she smelled the familiar scent of Beck.

She started to shake as she sobbed on his chest. She clenched on his jacket for dear life, she was afraid of letting him go, her knuckles turned white from the hold she had him.

Beck put his arms under her knees and hoisted her up bridal style. He walked them to the couch where he sat with Tori on his lap. He whispered her sweet nothings to try to calm her down.

Once her cries subsided she looked up to see Beck. He saw the worry in his eyes but she remembered why she had started to cry and make a fit.

"Tori, what's wrong?" Beck whispered. He brushed the hair that stuck to her face with her tears.

"Why do you care? I'm a prude and you'll never like me like that." Tori said sadly. She sniffed as she tried so hard to build that wall back up with super glue. Her wall cracked as the week and a half full of flirty looks she shared with Beck began to happen daily.

"I do care about you. I felt horrible that I ran late and missed you. I made you a promise and I never tended to break it." Beck said as he followed her to the upstairs bathroom.

Her parents must have been gone out of town again because he didn't notice a car in the drive way.

"You still don't get an explanation." Tori glared at him through the mirror. She was wiping the little make up she had on.

"Why did you scream like I was going to hurt you or rape you?" Beck pushed.

"You won't understand. If I talk about it, it will suddenly get real." Tori said as she bit down on her lip.

For the first time since Beck has known Tori, he saw a broken girl.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Honestly, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I've been so busy this past week and I'm going to be even more busy next week. I finished night school and I'm for sure graduating! YAY! Okay, hahah sorry, I'm just sooo excited I wanted to share the news with my readers. But I'm sure you guys don't even care. -_- And next week, its my prom and my last presentation for the rest of my high school career! :) There's only a few weeks left of school and I'm trying to enjoy every minute! 23 days left till graduation. I'm counting. That's how excited I am! This story maybe coming to an end soon. Maybe 6 more chapters? Or sooo? Well, enjoy this! I know it may be crappy. But I've been having an awful day. Someone stole my headphones :( I'm done ranting now. Read and Review :)**_

_** Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**_

* * *

Thick tension was in between Beck and Tori. If Beck thought Tori was a mystery before after that day at her house, she became an unfinished maze. She hasn't left his mind ever since she told him that she was scared of her past. He knew from past experiences that if you held something in, it was only matter of time before you'd explode and things would be worse for everyone.

He wanted to get inside Tori's mind. Deep in her, in the nonsexual way, and find out what's keeping her from letting loose and actually react on her feelings. Something Beck knew how to do was to pick up body language. That Friday he knew she was holding back, he practically smelled her sex from where he was standing. He knew Tori wanted him as much as he wanted her.

'Why do I care about getting inside her head anyways?' Beck thought to himself as he lay back in bed. It was Monday afternoon and Tori left school early due to a 'doctors' appointment.

'I mean I care for Tori but something about her makes my skin crawl whenever I see her smile at another guy like she smiles at me, I hate the nervousness in my tone whenever I look deeply in her chocolate orbs, that feeling in the pit of my stomach tightens whenever we're about to kiss.' Beck sat at with wide eyes.

"I actually like Tori Vega." He said in a whisper almost afraid if he admits it someone will come out of the closet and yell, 'wake up Beck, you're dreaming.'

Part of Beck wanted it to be a dream, the man whore part, but the inner Beck was actually genuinely happy that he finally admitted it.

"What's up, man? You made me rush here and suffer my grandmother's rant about how she didn't like how my tires squeaked as I pulled out the drive way, but I didn't even make a sound. I have to take her to get her ears checked!" Andre ranted as he walked in Beck's RV.

He was too busy to notice Beck's position. He had his hands on his head while he rested his elbows on his knees. He had his eyes closed and his shoulders were obviously tensed.

"Andre…? Are you done complaining about your grandmother?" Beck said lowly.

"Whoa Beck, what's wrong?"

"Have you ever felt like you've been hit by a bus when you finally come to realize something that's always been there?" Beck said looking up at Andre for the first time. Beck had sweat coming down from the side of his face.

"Yeah, actually I have. What did you realize?"

"I just realized I'm in love with someone."

"Okay, that's good! Now you can work on that poor girl and leave Tori alone." As Andre said this, something in Beck fired.

"What the fuck? What if I told you the girl is Tori? Why you do you care so much? Its like you're trying to push me away from her."

"She's my best friend. I want the best for her, and if the girl your in love with is Tori then you're definitely out of your league. Even for the school's bad boy, Tori is no match for you."

"And you're better for her?" Beck said standing up with a fierce glare.

"No but she deserves better than what you could offer her. You don't stick to one girl, Beck. That's not your style. You still have something with Jade; she's still in love with you. You fuck girls in between classes. You're venom to Tori." Andre said stepping closer to Beck.

Beck heard every word, and with every word he shrunk back down to his bed. Andre had a point.

"But what if I said I wanted to change?" Beck said with a desperate look.

Andre looked at Beck for a long time and for as long as he's know the kid, he actually looked like he was dead serious about this.

"From all the girls at our school, why Tori?" Andre asked.

"I like her, she's different from all the girls. She actually feels feelings and isn't some clueless girl who reads Cosmopolitan on the weekend so they can pick up advice on how to talk to guys. She's actually real. And she gets me." Beck said looking at the ground.

Andre saw how genuine he was being and he sadly came to realize Beck was telling the truth. He was loosing the bet and it hasn't even been a month.

"I like her too, but I've seen the looks she gives you. I lost that a long time ago, I saw her first. I saw how her face was lit up when she performed my song at the show case. You didn't even know who she was. You were still involved with Jade, but that day came, where I was going to go up to her and ask her out, she spilled your coffee all over your white shirt and I saw the smile she gave you. She fell for you right then and there." Andre said as he kicked the ground like he was kicking a rock.

Beck looked over at his long time friend and actually felt hurt towards him. He didn't mean to take away Tori from him but he had to put his feelings first. All is fair in love and war.

"I'm sorry dude I didn't mean to take her away, it's just, happens."

"I don't blame you." Andre said. He tried to lighten the mood with a chuckle.

"I blame your looks." Andre said as he smiled towards Beck.

They both laughed as they looked around the RV.

"What about the bet? If I want to take my feelings serious, I can't continue this bet, especially if Tori finds out. She'll never forgive me." Beck said. As soon as he said those words he heard a faint gasp leave Tori's lips. She was standing right outside and Beck had his windows open.

Beck rushed to open his door and he said Tori's tear stained face.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you had a bet!" Tori yelled.

"What was the bet, Beck?" Tori said through gritted teeth.

Beck stayed silent as he avoided her stare. He knew she hated him right now but he didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes. He knew he couldn't handle it.

"Beck…" Tori warned.

"Andre and I made a bet to see if I can get inside you, both physically and emotionally, within a month. If I didn't succeed I would leave you alone." Beck whispered.

Tori stepped forward to Beck and raised her hand. She swiftly swiped the back of her hand across his face.

Andre heard a smack coming outside and he stepped into view.

"You lost the bet. Now stay as far away from me as possible. I don't even want you near me." Tori spat.

She looked up at Andre and she broke down.

"Thanks for being my best friend. Stay the hell away from me too. Both of you are pathetic. You deserve each other… you're a perfect match." Tori spoke as she walked away. Tears were running down her face as she hugged herself as she walked home.

She walked the three miles to Beck's house just so she could apologize to Beck about how awkward she had been and if things went right she even considered trying to open up to him.

She liked Beck but she knew he wouldn't like her hidden skeleton. She heard the cruel bet and now she knows why she can't trust anyone.

Beck looked at the ground. He fisted his hands as hard as he could till his knuckles were white. He knew Tori's walls were glued with cement, know he was sure she glued them with the strongest glue known to man, and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to break them down.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Happy Cinco de Mayo! Whose celebrating? I am! Tequila Tequila! Just kidding... well maybe. As a gift for this wonderful day, I want to give you guys this update! :) And it's a filler. I'm sorry if I'm rushing into this so fast, but I think I want to do a sequel. I'm playing around with the plot. And I might go a different direction. This story will be a few chapters long, but the sequel will be longer! I promise! :) If you want to have a sequel, let me know on a review! And thanks for those who Reviewed! Sorry i haven't replied, but thanks for congratulating me on graduating! :D On to the story...**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!

* * *

Tori hasn't been at school for 3 days, it started to worry Beck. As he was driving home he took a sharp turn, driving on a street he was all too familiar with.

He saw cars in the driveway but one of them looked like they were packing for a short trip.

"Hey Mr. Vega, is Tori home?" Beck asked as he walked up the driveway.

"Yeah, she's been feeling ill for the past couple of days, but she's getting better."

"Are you going somewhere?" Beck nodded towards the baggage.

"Two day business trip in San Diego, it's not too far. Go inside son, but be quiet she's probably asleep." Mr. Vega told beck as he continued getting the car loaded.

He waved hello to Mrs. Vega who was preparing road trip snacks.

He walked up the stair case and walked down the hall. He stopped at a familiar door and debated whether to knock or to barge in.

He knocked silently as he waited for a response.

He heard a small gasp, following by shuffling and coughing.

"Coming!" Tori said raspy.

'Maybe she is sick.' Beck thought as he rocked on his heels.

He heard Tori shuffle to the door and heard the lock move in her room. When she pushed the door open, her red eyes widened.

When her door opened Beck was instantly hit with the smell of marijuana. His eyes narrowed as he stopped Tori from closing the door with his foot.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Beck hissed quietly as he entered her room. He quickly locked the door and he heard from outside a car driving off from the driveway. Tori went back to sit on her bed. She grabbed the magazine from under her bed that had the pipe on top of it.

She packed another bowl and lit it up. The crackling of the weed being burnt was heard as beck stared at her with amazement.

She inhaled as much as she could. She made a motion to Beck to see if he wanted some.

"Stop it. Don't fucking smoke!" Beck said grabbing the pipe from her hands.

Tori coughed as she exhaled. The smoke hit Beck right in the face. He closed his eyes and tried not to breath.

"Don't you fucking dare take it away from me Beckett." Tori said with a warning tone.

The burnett was already higher than a kite.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want, Victoria." Beck said as he threw the pipe outside the window.

Tori growled as she launched herself at beck. Her tiny fist colliding his body, in range.

"Tori, your just tickling me. You don't hit as hard as you think you do."

That made Tori stop. She stepped away from Beck as she looked at him with a glossy stare.

"What do you want? Why did you come for?" Tori whispered in a raspy voice.

"I came to see you." Beck said.

Tori smirked.

"You came to win the bet. If that's what you want, then, do it Beck. Fuck me." Tori said as she took off her tank top, leaving her in a lacy black bra.

"No, Tori, I didn't come here to win the bet." Before Beck could finish what he was going to say, Tori swayed her hips as she walked towards him.

She stood on her tippy toes and planted a hard kiss to Beck's mouth. For a few seconds he didn't react on it but he pushed all warning signs aside and kissed her back.

She walked backwards till they reached her bed.

She laid back down, pulling Beck on top of her.

He licked her bottom lip, asking for permission.

She opened her mouth, her tongue dancing with his in a rough matter. As he tasted the drug on her tongue he back off.

"Don't you want this?" Tori pouted.

"I do, but not in this way. Not when I'm feeling this way and you not sober." Beck said as he paced the length of her room.

"Feeling what way? Desperation, want, weakness? Yeah, I'm not sober because I was sick of feeling like a piece of trash. When I found out all you wanted to do was have sex with me, I lost it. You were my best friend Beck. And you betrayed me." Tori said with tears coming down her eyes.

Beck looked up at the broken girl. His heart shattered.

"No, that's not what I'm feeling Tori. If you'd given me a chance to let me explain-," Beck started.

"Don't fucking bother. I'm giving you the chance to fuck me. Take it or leave it." Tori said.

He couldn't believe she was throwing herself at him. Any other day, he would have jumped at the chance but it broke his heart to see what he had done to Tori. But he knew all the damage wasn't from him.

"Tori, why are you being this way?" Beck yelled.

"This is the type of girls you fuck, I'm just trying to play the roll. Or do you want sweet innocent Tori?"

"I want regular Tori, the one who isn't afraid to laugh at nothing, the one who cares for others, the one who talks about anything and everything with a smile." Beck said as he kneeled in front of Tori. Her legs widen and Beck moved in the middle of them. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she broke down.

"That Tori never existed. It was all a mask. I'm never that happy. I'm more fucked up than you can imagine."

"What happened to you Tori?" He whispered as he looked up to see her head bent forward with shame.

Her eyes red from the drug and crying.

"I can't." Tori said as she hugged Beck, momentarily forgetting the hurt he caused her.

"Yes you can. Baby, please believe me when I tell you that my feelings are genuine. I didn't mean for you to hear that, it all started as a bet but my feelings finally came out. I'm sure I fell for you when you spilled my boiling hot coffee on my favorite shirt. I pushed my feelings aside and said it was just physical attraction. But I finally opened my eyes. I'm finally seeing what I've been running away from." Beck admitted. Tori looked at him as she was crying. She felt her heart swell as he told her those things.

But her past kept creeping up on her.

"I can't let you in." Tori said.

"Its been years since 'it' happened, and I haven't told a soul. I finally managed to get away from the nightmares. Till you came along, and they started up again. That's why I smoked. I need sleep Beck, I've been awake for 62 hours straight." Tori said. He looked at her face closer, and he saw the black bags under her eyes. Her hair looked dead and unwashed.

Beck got up and pulled Tori with him.

"Go shower, and I'll go downstairs to make you something to eat. When's the last time you ate?" Beck asked Tori.

"Monday morning."

Beck cursed under his breath. He grabbed random shorts that he found from her dresser, and grabbed a pair of panties and bra from her side drawers. He didn't do it without peeking at her collection. He was still a guy.

He grabbed his sweater that he had token off before coming up stairs and handed it to her with the things he grabbed.

"Why are you doing this?" Tori asked her eyes became droopy as if she were going to go to sleep right then and there.

"I'm going to prove to you that I mean what I said." Beck said as he kissed her forehead.

"I'll wait as long as you want for you to feel comfortable to open up." Beck whispered as he cradled her head in his hands.

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his lips again, but this time it was slow and sweet.

He knew he had been forgiven.

"Well, get ready to wait forever because I'm never going to be ready." Tori said with a sad smile as she walked to her bathroom.

"I'll wait forever and more for you Tori." Beck said to no one.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm so sorry it's taken me THIS long to get this out but I just graduated hs! Friday I stood in front of A LOT of parents and family to accept my high school diploma! Before my graduation I fell down and completely tore open my knee. Its not easy walking in 6in wedges and having two left feet. Then I got sick all of sudden but my boyfriends been feeding me soup and I'm on bed rest. He thinks he's a doctor. He's my 'sexy doctor'. His words not mine. Haha but now I'm officially on summer break and I'll be posting more frequently! I promise. Sorry this is a short update but I felt like I had to give you guys something! I'm sorry if its crappy but its moving forward! I'm getting to the point! So keep reading I promise it gets better! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!_**

* * *

****Tori started to go back to school she showed no signs that she was broken. Her walls were up once again. Beck didn't know what they were. He told her that he obviously cared about her. But she didn't give him a proper answer back if she felt the same. He was frustrated, both physically and mentally. Tori's going to the death of him and she knew it.

Tori wanted to be with Beck. That has been her hopes when she stepped in Hollywood Arts before she knew he was with Jade. But her dark pasted kept her from anything she wanted to do with the opposite sex.

Everyday Beck was over at the Vega's. He no longer needed to knock or sleep in the guest room. Tori's parents loved Beck. They thought he was perfect for their daughter. Beck couldn't agree more but the only thing keeping him from the tall brunette was she. And he hated that fact.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" Beck said as he hugged her lightly as he kissed her head. He opened his car door for her and waited for her to fully sit down.

He raced to the other side so he can join her and started the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive to her house.

"It was okay. It's been a long day." Tori said as she huffed out a breath of air. Beck looked over and saw that she was falling asleep in her seat. He reached over and held her hand in his.

She opened her eyes when they had contact and she looked over at him with a smile. It's been getting harder and harder on Tori to hold such a secret from Beck. All she wanted was a normal relationship with a boy she liked but her deep dark secret was holding her down. She was buried in her old life and she has been digging for her way out since it happened. But digging with a fork isn't easy.

Beck parked in his usual spot and helped Tori out. They walked hand and hand in the Vega household. The usual quite home was filled with Trina and her friends.

"Trina? What's going on?" Tori asked.

"I called a few of my friends from our old town and I decided to hold a little get together, you know? To catch up?" Trina said obviously getting buzzed.

Tori smelled the mixture of booze and drugs. She knew how Trina was back in their hometown. She didn't have the best reputation and wasn't serious about her 'talents'.

Tori rolled her eyes as she pulled Beck with her. She almost reached the staircase when a buff looking dude stopped her.

"Hey Tor, where you heading so fast?" Big dude stopped right in front of them. Beck felt Tori shake in his hand and she stepped back into his chest. She almost whimpered in fear and Beck knew there was something about this guy that didn't stand right with him.

"None of your business now let me by." Tori spoke with a small voice, ignoring any eye contact with him.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new fuck buddy?" Big dude huffed his chest as he threw his thumb at Beck's direction.

"Leave us alone Andrew, you're here for Trina, so back off." Tori said with a stronger voice.

"Oh, princess, don't talk to me like that." Andrew said as he reached over to touch her face. She winced back in terror and that's when Beck stepped in.

"She said to leave her alone. So why don't you do as she says?" Beck said stepping in front of her.

Andrew towered Beck with a good foot but that didn't stop Beck from defending Tori.

"Oh, Tor, you got yourself a body guard." Andrew laughed.

"Listen kid, you're wasting your time with this one. She's top notch trash. She's been around more than your schools slut. She's been pounded into more than you know I'm surprised she's not walking with her legs open."

Tori couldn't stand his voice. She pushed passed Beck and Andrew as she climbed the stairs in tears. She couldn't believe what Andrew had told Beck. He mixed the truth with his lies.

"Tori! Wait up!" Beck called behind her. Andrew laughed as he joined the rest of his friends. He looked back to the stairs and smirked. Now he knew where she lived. He spent months looking for her. He knew she was scared of him and that's exactly where he wanted her to be.

Beck rushed to meet up with Tori, when he stepped into her room she had packed half her room.

"Tori, baby, what's got into you?" Beck said as he tried to figure her out.

Tori wasn't showing any emotion. She was rushed, scared, nervous and so many more that she couldn't feel. She felt numb to the core.

"I have to get out of this house." Tori said as she continued to pack her things.

"Babe, look at me and tell me what's wrong." Beck said as he stepped in front of her. He grabbed her wrist and made her look at him in the eyes.

"He knows I live here. He's going to come back and he's going to kill me." Tori shook as she bawled onto his chest.

It clicked in his head. Andrew was what she has been afraid of opening up. He knew everything he said downstairs was a lie, but to what extend? He didn't know but he was going to find out. He needed to save Tori.

Its funny how it all started out as a bet now he's standing here, trying to become someone's hero.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello there! I am back. And well... this chapter... I didn't end it how I wanted to. But my parents started to bitch at me when I was writing it and I lost allll motivation to write it like I wanted to. I'm so sorry if this disappoints anyone. I hope you guys still review! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious! :)**_

* * *

Tori laid in bed shaking in sobs and fear. Beck had this hatred ache growing in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know who this creep was but he knows Andrew's a connection to Tori's dark past. The way he spoke down to her in such a way if he wasn't watching Tori and stuck in shock he would have swung. Tori ran upstairs and he had to catch up to her. Her door was closed but when he knocked she pulled him by the shirt into her room and locked it. Then to make it two hundred percent sure it was locked shut she pushed her dresser in front of it. Beck stared at her with so many emotions and questions running through his mind. Tori broke the silence into silent cries. She whimpered in pain and hurt.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Beck tried to comfort her by wrapping his arms around her small frame.

Memories flooded back and attacked Tori. She yelled as she crawled into a fatal position on the ground.

"Don't touch me please!" Tori yelled in agony.

Beck was hurt that Tori thought he was going to hurt her.

"Tori, baby, its fine. I'm not going to hurt you. I love you I want to protect you. I don't want to hurt you. Look at me baby." Beck said as he crouched down to her level.

Tori shook as she uncovered her head with her arms. She opened her closed eyes and looked into Beck's dark orbs.

She sobbed as she threw her arms around his neck. He sat down and leaned back onto her bed. He pulled Tori into his lap as she cried on his shoulder. He cooed sweet nothings into her ear and rocked her till she calmed down.

She finally lifted her head and stood up slowly. She walked to her dresser and took a few tissues. She wiped her face and sat next to Beck. Her eyes droopy from crying and tiredness.

"I can't really avoid story time this time huh?" Tori attempted to lighten the mood. Beck chuckled and shook his head.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning. Before we moved here, Trina and I were the town's favorites. It was a small town so everyone loved everyone and no one was really a trouble maker. Yeah we had parties and did normal teenage stuff. The drinking and drugs had to be kept low key and they almost never got shut down. But anyways back to what I was saying. Trina was popular because she had a reputation of sleeping to the top. And I gained my popularity by being head cheerleader since freshman year." Tori chuckled and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I had a lot of background practice doing gymnastics and dance since I was four. So everyone knew who I was. Sophomore year is when I started to party with Trina. And that's the year I met Andrew. He was the school's quarterback. He had a reputation of getting what he wanted. And his new target happened to be me. I was always that type of girl who liked to be treated out to a few dates before putting labels. I was nothing like Trina which everyone thought I was. So one night I was designated driver for Trina because I had gotten my license that weekend, it was one of Andrew's little get together. It was a senior only party with a handful of juniors and the exception of me. Everyone knew he had it for me but I didn't care. I wanted him to prove to me that he was worth my time of day." Tori began to get chocked up. Beck grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb along her knuckles and waited patiently.

"That night was all a blur. Andrew found me as soon as he saw me. He complimented me as a pig would and showed me to the drink station. He poured a cup for himself and offered me one. I wasn't paying any attention when he poured the drinks and I regret not keeping a closer eye. Once I took a sip I downed the whole cup in the matter of minutes. Before I knew it I was feeling weightless. I was dancing and drinking something out of my comfort zone. Then I blacked out, there's a big chunk where I can't remember except my hands and knees hurting. When I started to regain conscience, I was thrown into a room. I heard the door click and the music louder than ever. The room started to spin as I tried to focus my vision then I heard him talk.

"Oh little Tori. So young, so innocent, so tempting." He moaned as he walked towards me.

He crawled up my skin as he kissed my neck. I groaned in pain from a headache and disapproval. He took it as a pleasurable groan so he didn't stop. That's when I had to take action."

Tori started to let the welled up tears run freely down her face.

"I'm a pretty strong girl even though I'm small. So my panic and protective skills kicked in. I tried kicking; screaming and moving so he wouldn't go far. But his rough, calloused hands roamed everywhere. Places where I've never been touched. Places where I was waiting for the right one to come along and show me how to feel.

"Stop, I don't want to do this." I cried.

"Shut the fuck up, you little bitch. I've been eyeing you since you walked those halls in that uniform. I want to show you how exactly you make me feel." He whispered in my ear.

He kissed my neck roughly. He bit into my skin almost drawing out blood. I got one of my hands free as I tried to choke him off me. That's when it all went down hill.

"You fucking bitch. I was going to give you a break and fuck you slowly but you seem like you want it rough and hard. Well, baby girl, your wish is my command."

He grabbed my wrist roughly and held them about my head. I screamed and kicked but that only made him stronger. Nothing was working. The room was spinning, I was growing tired and dizzy from drinking. I prayed that someone heard my cry and was going to break that door and come in. But I was wrong.

He ripped my skinny jeans off my body; he exposed my top half so fast I didn't have time to react. I was definitely sobering up as I cried, pleaded, and even tried to bargain with him.

I was left in my underwear when he let my hands go so he can undress himself. I pushed him off and tried to make a run for it.

But he caught me by the hair and pulled me back.

"You're going to pay for that baby girl."

He kicked my sides, knocking the wind and energy right out of me. He pulled me up by my hair and pushed me on the bed.

I started to scream at the top of my lungs and he slapped me across the face. That almost knocked me out till I felt an uncomfortable feeling in between my legs.

He started to finger me, not giving me time to adjust to him. I started to cry. I knew I wasn't going to win.

My body ripped in two when he entered me. The bed moved with his rhythm. It made the same thump as my heart beat. He kissed, licked and sucked in places where I would enjoy if I hadn't been getting raped.

He broke my virginity, and dug himself inside me as he finished. He pulled out and lay on top of me as I silently cried. That moment I felt so worthless, so broken and so exposed. I wanted to die.

He lifted himself off of me and it felt like pins and needles as he removed himself.

"Clean yourself up. Don't fucking dare tell anyone about this." He pulled on his shirt and fixed his jeans.

"What if I do, what are you going to do? Kill me?" I found enough of my voice to throw a threat to him.

He came over to me and slapped me. I closed my eyes as tears sprung from my eyes.

"Yes. And I promise you that. From this day forward you're mine Tori, no one else's. I get to fuck you when ever I want. No and's, if's or but's. And you will obey my orders or I'll have this whole town disowning you." He kissed my dried lips as he stepped out of the room.

I ran to lock the door but as soon as I heard it click I collapsed on the ground. I cried as I hugged myself. I drove home and left Trina at the party. I snuck in and tried to shower to get rid of how dirty I felt.

He kept his word; the more I tried to prevent it from happening, the worst the beatings got." Tori said as she was sobbing in between words. Beck was fuming. He wanted to kill.

The guy who broke his Tori was just downstairs.

He looked down at the girl in his arms and he knew he had to do everything in his power to save her and bring her back into believing in fairy tales.

He kissed Tori's head as he scooped her up and laid her back in bed. He lay next to her as he soothed her, calming her down. When her crying stopped he looked down at Tori. She was beautiful, talented, good-hearted and everything. How can anyone put their hands on something so perfect?

"When did it all end?" Beck said.

"The day we left." Tori answered.

"I got pregnant and I told him. He kicked me in the stomach and told me to get rid of the bastard." Tori sighed as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"I told my mom I got knocked up and that I didn't want it. She yelled, called me names and practically kicked me out. She told my dad about it and he almost sent out a wanted report but I stopped him telling him it was a boy from the next town over. They both didn't want their 16 year old daughter to be the talk of the town so against their morals. They got me an abortion. It ruined the family Trina was disgusted with me and my parents avoided me unless they had to talk to me. And Andrew started to come back for more." Tori said in a dead tone. Beck hugged Tori and snuggled her to her chest.

"Then if it was a miracle, Trina got accept to HA. We moved and I figured I didn't have to see him. But he found me. Thanks to Trina." Tori said as her lip quivered.

"Baby, I'm here now. He's not going to get anywhere near you. I promise you. I'm going to protect you." Beck said as he kissed her tenderly.

Tori felt her heart swell and felt light as a feather. She knew Beck was genuinely in love with her and it showed tonight when he didn't run out the door after her story.

"So you don't care that I'm broken?" Tori asked as the pulled away.

"You're not broken baby. I think you are the strongest woman I've ever met. Having to go through that by yourself shows a lot of strength." Beck admitted as he kissed her nose.

Tori let herself smile at his words. She was beginning to trust again and she felt her hurt jump with a feeling she thought she would never feel. She was falling in love with Beck. He was piecing her heart together as if he were the glue.

Tori did something bold and kissed Beck fiercely. He was taken back but kissed her back with the same force. He propped himself on his elbow as his other arm went around her waist. She grabbed his face as she forced her tongue in his mouth. She took a hold of his sides and pulled him on top of her.

"Tori, are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to do this because you finally opened up to me. I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Beck said as he kissed her cheek.

"Beck I've wanted this since the first time I've met you. Before I met Jade," the both chuckled, "now that I let you in, that was the last thing keeping me from actually being with you. You showed me that you didn't care about my past. It didn't change your opinion of me and that's all that matters." Tori silenced his response with a kiss.

Beck smiled into the kiss and for the first time ever he didn't feel like he had to rush to get inside her. He moved his lips, skillfully, down her jaw, sucking lightly beneath her ear, causing the sweetest noise to come out of Tori's mouth. He buckled forward causing friction to grow. The heat radiating of his body made Tori's heart thump against his. Her hands roamed everywhere. Touching his back, desperately trying to close the gap that was almost nonexistent.

"Tori, I want you to feel loved, I don't want to treat your body like it's nothing. I want to show you that I love you, in more ways than one." Beck said as he looked deeply in her eyes.

Tori nodded accepting his words, suddenly she felt nervous and not confident in herself.

"Wait, Beck, I'm nervous." Tori squealed.

Beck lifted his head from her neck and looked at her with a confused expression.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked.

"What if I disappoint? What if you realize that I'm not exactly what you want?" Tori said. She sounded so broken and unsure of herself.

"Tori, baby, you're not going to disappoint. I've been waiting for you since you found out about that dumb bet. I've wanted to be the guy who takes care of you, the one you first hear in the morning and the last before you fall asleep. I want to be the one that holds you and watches you sleep. I want to be the only one you kiss. I want to be the one you love." Beck confessed.

"I love you, Beck." Tori said as her eyes dropped.

"I love you too. You should get some sleep baby." Beck said.

"Don't leave me." Tori pleaded.

"I'll be here when you wake up." Beck said as he kissed her forehead and pulled her against him.

He sighed as he watched her fall asleep.

He's head over heels for this girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy my loves :) I hope this doesn't disappoint!

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!

* * *

Beck smiled down at Tori's sleeping face. He pushed behind some of her hair as he kissed her forehead lightly. He could see her smile in her sleep. All her demons seem to leave her body, she seemed more relaxed.

Tori began to stir in her sleep before she blink the sleep away from her eyes. She gasped as she realized Beck's face was inches away from hers.

"Good morning." Tori said with a smile.

Beck kissed her lightly on her lips and Tori kissed back. Tori's body began to feel the same feelings she did last night. She remembered Beck taking off her pants and shirt. Leaving her in her cami and underwear. Beck was shirtless and in his boxers. She got on top of him straddling him, as the kiss began to heat up.

He placed his hands on her thighs and gave them and affectionate squeze. She moaned as she began to tease him. He began to loose all sense of control as he felt aroused by her movements on top of him.

He reached behind, grabbing her ass and grounding her hips on his.

She began to kiss down his neck as the friction began to grow.

"Wait Tori, are you sure?" Beck said snapping back to reality.

"Beck stop talking. This doesn't include dialogue unless its dirty talk." Tori winked as she bit his neck harshly.

Beck moaned in passion. He knew behind Tori's innocence was a freak waiting to be unleashed. He thanked every sex god that he's experiencing it.

She started to kiss down his chest, stomach as she reached the top of his boxers.

Her clouded eyes met his as she pulled his boxers all the way down. She didn't break eye contact as her tounge flicked his tip, in a teasing matter.

He closed his eyes for a brief second as he looked down at his beautiful girlfriend. She took him whole, wasting no time to adjust. She knew what she was doing. His fingers knoted around her long hair as she bobbed her head, moaning everytime he would hit the back of her throat.

"Oh fuck, you feel so good." Beck moaned as her tongue flicked back and forth on his tip. Tori felt him heat up in her mouth.

"I'm about to cum," Beck said adding his own thrust. Tori stopped moving her head and stopped before he came.

She quickly kicked off her panties and postitioned herself on top of him.

She felt him fill her up as her walls clenched against him, adjusting to him. Its been a while and Beck felt it. Tori sat still as she moaned in approval.

Beck sat up, moving them as Tori bucked her hips forward.

"Before you start this needs to go." Beck said ripping Tori's cami off. Tori gasped as she grabbed a hold of her head board and started to move up and down on his shaft.

Beck stared at the girl on top of him. Her breast bouncing in his face in all glory as she bounced on his lap. He spanked her whilst adding his own thrust in her. Tori held on to Beck's shoulder as she moaned loudly. He was sure she was going to wake someone up but he didn't care at the moment.

Her eyes closed and her mouth made an 'o' shape as she groaned and shook on top. Her speed increased as her orgasm ripled through her body. Beck was close but he wanted passionately show her. He flipped them over so now he was on top of her.

"I love you." Beck said.

Her face was pure bliss, "I love you too Beck."

He kissed her lovingly as he entered her slowly. She moaned at every thrust he motioned. He kissed her neck and chest as he quickend his pace. Tori threw a leg over his waist as she squeezed his bum, signaling him to go faster.

"Faster, baby, faster." Tori hissed.

Beck didn't hold back, he threw her legs over his shoulder and pounded into her.

The noises and sounds Tori made, sent him over board.

"Shit I'm going to cum, fuck, your so wet baby," Beck groaned.

"Cum with me, babe, cum," Tori gasped.

With a few final thrust, they both came. Beck spilled himself in her as he slumped on top of Tori, their sweaty bodies fitting together perfectly. Their hearts thumped against their chest as Beck rolled onto his side not wanting to crush Tori. They snuggled to each other as Beck realized something.

"Fuck Tori, we forgot the protection, I'm so sorry honey, if anything happens, I'm here for you. No matter what. I'm not going anywhere." Beck kissed her not waiting for a reply.

"Beck, baby, I'm on the pill. But I love you for saying that, you mean the world to me." Tori said as she kissed him.

They laid in bed, naked and in comfort. They talked and laughed about silly things as a normal couple.

Beck's phone started to ring as he chose to ignore it. He didn't want to fuck up this perfect day he's been having with Tori.

It rang 5 more times till Tori groaned and made him answer it.

"Hi mom, I'm with Tori," Tori smiled as she mouthed a hello, "she says hello, oh, okay, yeah, I'll be there in 15 minutes. Okay, yes I'll tell her okay, love you. Bye." Beck hung up and put on his boxers.

"What was that?" Tori said as she sat up covering herself.

"My mom wants a ride to the airport to pick up my grandmother. She's coming to visit. Maybe you'll get to meee her." Beck said with a wide smile as he began to dress.

Tori wrapped her blanket around her body as she went to hug him.

"I'm going to miss you." Tori said.

"I'll be back in a few hours baby. But I'll miss you too." Beck said as he kissed her. Tori let the blanket drop as she hugged Beck.

"Don't tease me babe, or else I'll never leave." Beck said as he hugged her back.

"That's the point." Tori said walking to her closet and pulling out one of Beck's shirts. She put on her underwear as she walked Beck outside. They kissed goodbye and Tori locked the door.

She looked at her living room, and it was trashed. She grabbed a big black bag, and she was looking for a sign of Trina but she figured she was driving her friends back. Tori sighed as she turned on some music and began to pick up the place. A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She smiled and fluffed her hair, thinking Beck forgot something.

"Hey baby, back so soon?" Tori said as she opened the door. Her face paled as her mouth locked in fear.

"I like this Tori better, and nice outfit, but I much rather see what's under the clothes." Andrew winked as he pushed Tori out of the way and let himself in.

Tori started to pray in her head, hoping her guardian angel was near her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm such a goob! And I shouldn't be uploading things off my phone because poor you guys, had to read chapter 8 twice because of my mistakes. I'm so sorry. I woke up and I was soo confused on what you guys meant till I actually got on the laptop and did some investigating! I'm so sorry! But I reuploaded it! and this is the REAL chapter! Anyways! PM me any ideas for the sequel, I'd love to hear some of your ideas! :) ENJOY! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!**_

* * *

"What do you want Andrew?" Tori said as she crossed her arms over her chest raising her shirt up slightly.

Andrew turned around and looked, longingly, at her legs. He licked his lips as he eye fucked her.

Tori pushed the shirt down, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"I came here to do something so over due." Andrew said rushing in front of Tori. He grabbed her waist and held on tightly as she tried squriming out of his grasp. She felt a bruise starting to form from his grasp. He kissed her hard on her kneck biting down hard.

Tori yelled as she kicked him where no man should be kicked. Andrew let her go and Tori decided to make a run for it. She bumped into some fruniture, braking frames and vases, blocking any noise that would have given her a sign that Andrew was behind her.

Andrew composed himself quickly as he chased her upstairs.

She locked her self in her parents room as she looked for the second house phone. She jumped as Andrew started banging on the door.

"Open this door Tori, and I'll go easy on you. This can go smoothly or it can go roughly." Andrew stopped banging on the door.

Tori stood still as she didn't hear anything. Her heart was thumping in her throat. She took a step closer to the window as Andrew rammed his shoulder to the door, braking it open. She yelled as he walked to her. She grabbed the closest thing to her and began chucking it at his head. He dodged everything she threw at him.

He slapped her as he got a hold of her. Tori went down on the bed with an open lip and stinging face.

"You're just as weak as I remembered. You're fucking other guys. When I told you I was the only one that can touch you, like this." Andrew yelled in her face as he hovered over her. He held both her hands above her head as he laughed cruely.

"Leave me the fuck alone. You don't own me. I'm not something you can put a claim on." Tori said, finding her voice.

"You're just pathetic as that guy you came in with. You're just trash. He's probably fucking you because you're a good, easy fuck." Andrew said kissing Tori. He forced his tounge in her mouth as he felt her skin under the shirt.

The feeling of having his hand climb up her skin made Tori feel like she was getting burned with ever inch of skin he was touching.

Tori used her legs to push him off as he stumbled backwards.

Tori rushed off the bed and started to run towards the stairs. Andrew came behind her and pushed her down.

Tori yelled as she felt her body take big blows with each roll she did. She hit the corner of the staircase halting her fall.

She coughed in pain as she felt blood on the side of her mouth and feel some on the side of her face. Andrew walked down the stairs and stood in front of Tori's broken body.

"Get up, bitch." Andrew said squatting down her level.

"I said get up." He said again, taking a hold of her hair and making her stand up.

Tori's body screamed in protest as she felt so sore and tried. She limped and groaned in pain as Andrew made them walk down the rest of the staircase.

"Its always been a fantasy of mine to fuck you on the kitchen sink. Today I'm fufilling my fantasies."

He dragged Tori, not caring if she couldn't walk. He threw her towards the sink and she landed harshly against the granite surface.

She coughed from the impact. Her already briused ribs burned as she tried to catch her breath.

Andrew made her turn around to face him.

"Take off your underwear." Andrew said.

Tori looked at his cold eyes and tried to burn him. Her blood boiled in hate as she tried to repostion herself to face him.

Andrew rolled his eyes in an impatient matter as he pushed himself on Tori. He kissed her kneck and chest.

Tori turned her head to the left as she saw the dishes that she had cleaned the night before. She saw a big butcher knife. She looked down for a split second and saw Andrew busying himself, trying to 'pleasure' Tori. She tried reaching over with out him noticing it.

Tori made a noise as she outstrectched her arm.

"You like that baby?" Andrew said, taking her noise as a pleasurable one.

"Mhm." Tori said as she felt one of his hands touch her over her panties.

He squezed her side as she yelped in pain. Andrew buried his face in her kneck as Tori grabbed the knife but she dropped other untensils as she pulled it out.

"What the fuck are-" Andrew's head popped up.

Tori yelled as she pushed the butcher knife into Andrews side. He yelled as he pushed her away. He gasped as he held his side. Blood started seeping through his shirt as he lost his balance.

Tori gasped as she saw what she had done. Andrew quickly took the knife from his side and ran towards Tori.

He punched her stomach making her fall, hitting her head on the way down. She grabbed her head as she laid on the ground in pain, she felt wetness on her palm. He kicked her sides till he lost all sense of balance. Andrew began to groan and cough in pain.

Tori looked at Andrew as her vision started to blur. The last thing she remembered was the door opening and her loud scream.

Beck pulled up to Tori's street with a smile on his face. He was gone for more than a few hours like he anticipated but he missed his girlfriend like crazy.

As he got closer he started to hear the sirens and see the flashing lights of police cars and ambulence. Panic ran through Beck's body as he quickly parked his car a few houses down. He ran to the group of people huddled up the Vega household.

As he pushed his way through people he saw Trina on her knees crying on the phone.

"Excuse me sir, but you can't pass through here." A police man said.

"My girlfriends in the house. I have to see her." Beck said pushing past him.

"Trina, where's Tori?" Beck said.

Trina shook in sobs.

"Trina, where is Tori?" Beck yelled, pulling Trina up to her feet. She sobbed even more as she pointed to the ambulence van.

Beck's heart sunk as he was pushed aside as they rushed a male figure out of the house.

Beck recognized him as Andrew. Beck's fist balled and his knuckles soon turned white with the force he had.

Beck wasted no time as he ran to the van where Tori's unconsious body laid.

"Sir are you family? Or close relative?" The paremdic asked.

"No but I'm the closest thing she has, I'm her boyfriend." Beck said as he choked in tears.

"I'm sorry but you can not-"

"Please. Let me ride with her. Please." Beck begged the lady.

She smiled softly as she nodded her head.

Beck thanked her as he took a seat holding Tori's hand.

He silently cried as he stared down at her broken figure. Bruises began to become more visible. He saw the bruises on her inner thighs, he knew Tori put on a fight.

He closed his eyes as he began to pray for the saftey of his girlfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Another update! :) I don't like how fanfiction is taking out M rated stories if theirs detailed sex scenes. I might get this deleted :( but sequel in a couple chapters like 3 more? Some one said they wanted Tori preggers? Agree? Disagree? _**

**_I need ideas for the sequel. Seriously. Anything will work!_**

**_Read and Review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious! Bummer I know!_**

* * *

Beck wiped at his swollen eyes.

He saw as they rolled Tori's broken body down the hall. Andrew's unconscious form rolled after hers.

"You mother fucker! I swear on my fucking life I'll get your ass. And if you don't die today I'll fucking kill you." Beck said as he tried throwing his body on top on Andrews to get a few blows.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down or I'll have the police escort you out." A nurse told him.

Beck's broke down in sobs as he leaned on the wall outside of the ER room. His knees felt weak as he fell.

"Please don't take her from me. I just got her. Please, I won't be able to handle it." Beck prayed as he cried into his hands.

Cat, Robbie and Andre rushed to him and all put an arm around him to support him.

Tori breathed deeply as she ran, she ran from the pitch darkness as she looked for a way out.

She looked back as her monster was chasing after her.

"You're not taking me! I belong with Beck." Tori yelled as she ran. She looked back to see how close the darkness was nearing her, when she faced forward she gasped as she ran into a blinding white light.

The mild sounds of beeping from machines and doctors scattering about surrounded Tori.

She tried getting up to see what was going on but no noise came out as she tried to groan in pain.

"Tori, honey, its safer if you don't move. You're still bleeding. We brought you back to life. You were gone for a while." A male doctor said to her. He had short blonde hair with bright green eyes.

She nodded her head as her eyes began to fall as she felt a warm liquid running through her right arm.

"Tori, I'll see you when you wake up. I love you." She heard Beck's voice but she couldn't see him.

She took a deep breath as she fell into a deep slumber.

"Beck, son, go home. You've been here for three days straight, I don't think you can push your visit any more." Mrs. Vega spoke softly.

"I want to be here when she wakes up." Beck said hoarsely.

Mr. and Mrs. Vega both looked at each other with desperation and then back at Beck. They knew the young man had developed strong feelings for their baby girl. They smiled knowing that he had her best interest but it wasn't fair to let him starve and not take care of himself as he watched for any movement coming from their daughter.

"Go home Beck. Keep your phone at reach and you will be the first we call." Mr. Vega said as he placed a hand on Beck's shoulder.

"Please don't wait a second or more. Call me as soon as she moves even if its small or a twitch." Beck begged as he rubbed his oily face from sleep.

They hugged him goodbye and Beck looked back to see her stiff body just laying there. Just like it was 3 days ago.

Beck ran out of the hospital and into his car. Andre and Robbie both managed to get his car to the hospital.

He sped off to his home and rushed to get a decent shower.

As the hot water cleansed his dirty body, his tense shoulders relaxed for a split second. He rushed to clean his hair and body. He quickly dried off and changed into some clean clothes. He packed extra clothes to take with him just in case he had to stay again.

As he was driving to get some decent his phone went off. Beck quickly pulled to the side and answered his phone. He didn't bother looking at his caller I.D.

"She's going into shock. She's getting worse." Beck's phone fell onto the floor as he quickly drove to the hospital.

He ran to the similar hall as he met with the Vega family. Mrs. Vega was wiping at her face as she buried her face into Mr. Vega's shoulder.

"They're stabilizing her. She was having a panic attach. They think that may extend the coma she's in. If she doesn't wake up within the next few days, they're afraid they won't be able to do anything."

Beck felt as the walls crushed against his small frame. The wind was knocked out of him as he shook his head.

"No, Tori is a fighter. She's going to pull through this." Beck said as he swallowed back the ball of tears.

The doctor Tori saw before going into a coma came outside, "we got her controlled. It seems like her body is reacting great with the multiple surgerys and she's healing like we expected her too. Its just something in her mind, something tests or x-ray machines won't be able to figure it out. She's stuck in her own world and she's the only one who can get out of it. I'm sorry."

"Thank you Dr. Reid." Mrs. Vega said.

"Can I go in and see her?" Beck asked Tori's permission.

"Sure. We're going to the cafeteria to get something to eat. You want anything Beck?" Mr. Vega asked.

"No I ate before I came here." Beck lied.

He didn't care if he hadn't eaten anything since last nights dinner and it was almost four in the afternoon.

He stepped in quietly almost as if he was afraid he will awaken the sleeping beauty.

"Hey baby, I miss you." Beck said lowly. Sitting in his regular seat, taking her hand in his. He kissed her knuckles as he closed his eyes, swallowing back the tears.

"You need to wake up Tori. You need to wake up for your parents, your friends, and most importantly me. I feel like my better half was taken away from me. I just had you baby, and now your gone again. And the worst part is, I could have stopped it. I could have done something to prevent that asshole from touching my beautiful girlfriend." Beck chuckled darkly as he held tightly to her hand as he cried against the back of her hand.

"The nightmare is over Tori, he's gone. He's in custody. He's not going to touch you. And when you wake up, I'm making a promise to never leave your side, only when you ask me to. But baby, you have to wake up. Or at least show me that you're still there. That you can hear me and you want to be here with me. A sign. Move your hand, eyes, legs, toes or nose! Please baby." Beck choked on his words as he waited for a sign.

Nothing. Beck's cries could be heard outside the door and that's when Andre stepped in.

"Come on Beck, I think you need some air, and some food." Andre said prying his grip off Tori's hand.

"No, no, no. I don't want to. I want to be in the same place as she's in. I want to be with her so I can hold her and kiss her." Beck cried as he was yanked from Tori.

"I know I know." Andre said.

They walked out of her room as Andre practically dragged Beck to the private room.

"She can't go man, she can't. Not when things were looking so, so, perfect for us." Beck started shaking in sobs as Andre grabbed him in a man hug.

Beck felt so weak but no one understood what his heart was feeling.


	11. Chapter 11

**_I'm back. And I'm exhausted! Its 5 in the morning and I'm just going to sleep. Goodnight to me._**

**_Enjoy :) Reveiew. My reviews- You guys are amazing. Especially those who have been with me since chapter 1! I love you guys, seriously. You make check spam email soooo much fun!_**

**_2 more chapters or 1 more then sequel. _**

**_Those who wanted Tori pregnant have to read the sequel. She may or may not be preggo! Who knows! We'll have to wait!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!_**

* * *

"Baby, I'm back, sorry I was gone for so long, I didn't think your parents were gonna keep talking to me for that long. All I went to go get is a sandwich and some lemonade." Beck said brightly at Tori's stilled body. Its been four days since the accident. Dr. Reid said if she wasn't going to get better by day seven that they were going to let the machines run till the Vega's want to, but there would be no hope.

Beck is still holding on. As hard it is, he knew time was ticking. But he has a heart full of hope. He's carrying himself and Mr. and Mrs. Vega. He has been really positive.

Trina's been a wreck, she's even leaning on Robbie's shoulder for support. She feels like this is all her fault. Which kinda was in Beck's eyes but he won't point fingers.

"These sandwiches don't compare to your sandwiches. You need to wake up, Tor. So we can make some lunch, and then I'll drive you up to my secret spot. Its in the mountains by the Hollywood sign, its over looking Los Angeles. You'd love it. And you'll even love the story on how I found it." Beck chuckled as he took his regular seat beside Tori.

He held her hand,he felt her pulse on her wrist, he lifted it to his mouth where he kissed the back.

"I miss you Tori, I haven't slept or ate properly since you've been in here. I'm slowly dying with you. I'm not loosing hope baby, I know your still in there. You have to let go of whatever's keeping you behind. When you wake up, nothing bad is going to happen. Tori, I'm going to make a promise. A promise to you, your parents, and myself that I'll keep you away from harms way. I'll protect you like a husband protects his wife. I'll treat you like my best friend. We'll argue like brother and sister. But I'll love you like my grandparents love each other. I wanna live the rest of my life with you. I know we're both so young but I've never been so sure about loving someone. Not even Jade. You're the missing piece in my heart. I need you to complete it." Beck confessed.

Andre, Cat, Robbie and Trina were at the door, in tears as they heard Beck's confession. They stood there quietly as they saw their friend begging the girl he's head over heels to live again. No ones loosing hope but they're bracing themselves for the worst.

"Squeeze my hand if you heard me." Beck silently begged.

Tori cried into her hands as she fell to her knees. She's looking forward towards a peaceful meadow but she knows if she turns back, the darkness will suck her back in. She's tired of running from her memories. She's tired of running from the darkness. She's tired period. She wanted to be Beck's arms. She wanted to smell his husky scent and kiss his soft lips. She wants to hear him say, "baby."

'That's funny. I can almost hear him. Like he's right next to me.' Tori said to herself.

"Squeeze my hand if you can hear me Tori." There it was again.

Tori stood up and looked around for Beck. She stepped forward into the meadow and took off.

'Beck! I hear you! Where are you?' Tori yelled as she ran.

"Beck, don't get your hopes up."

'Trina? Why is Trina with Beck? Guys! This isn't funny. Come out.' Tori said as she stopped running. She's looked north, south, east and west.

'I can hear you but I can't see you!' Tori said to the thin air.

"I have a gut feeling today is the day." Beck said to Trina.

The group stepped into Tori's hospital room and circled up around Beck.

"There's only a few more days before she becomes a vegetable. Right now, we need a miracle." Robbie said.

Everyone turned to glare at his choice of words.

Then a cold chill ran threw their spines as they heard the click of combat boots, belonging to no other than Jade.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jade!"

"Wicked witch of the west arose!"

Andre, Cat and Rex all spoke as they saw her at the door way. Her face was stone and blank, very Jade like. But in her hands was a black pot, with black roses.

"I came to see her. Even if I didn't like her or the way she stole Beck doesn't mean I wasn't a friend." Jade spoke with a hard tone but a speck of sadness was clearly there. Trina walked to Jade as she pulled her in the room. Jade stood next to the group as Trina went on the other side to place Jade's gift on the side table.

"She looks peaceful." Jade randomly said. Everyone turned to look at her as she blushed a bit. Jade was never good in the hospital or with patients.

'Jade?'

"Nice one Jade, that's almost a good thing to say at this moment."

"I'm not myself around these things. I don't do hospitals. Unless someone dies." Jade said.

Everyone hissed and glared.

"Sorry wrong choice of words!"

"Yeah, Robbie had his foot in his mouth earlier, dumbass." Rex chuckled.

Everyone laughed lightly as Robbie managed to lighten up the mood a little bit.

'Jade, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Rex and Trina all in one room, laughing?' Tori asked out loud.

The wind started to kick up as Tori tried to walk under the only tree in the endless meadow.

'I miss my family and friends. I want Beck.' Tori sat under the tree as she cried into her knees. The wind was blowing furiously as Tori didn't let it bother her.

"Guys, can I get some time alone with Tori, I just want to try one more time and see if I can get her to show me a sign she's better." Beck said softly. Everyone respected his wish and gave him a soft pat on the back.

Cat gave him a kiss on the cheek as she whispered, "I prayed last night and asked if you can receive super powers. The force is with you!" Cat giggled slightly as she walked out of the room.

Beck chuckled as he returned his attention to Tori.

"Hey baby, everyone's eager for you to wake up. Jade came to visit. Which was random and not expected. Especially from her. But you were always friendly to her. So I guess she wanted to repay you. We all miss you, Tor." Beck sighed as he squeezed her hand.

Tori began to sway with the wind as the words began to blow with the wind.

'I guess she wanted to repay you. We all miss you Tor.'

'I miss you too.' Tori croaked. She looked up and saw a blinding light, getting on her feet she reached for it. As soon as her fingertips grazed it she felt weightless.

Beck kissed her forehead as he was saying goodbye. He needed to get some fresh air and the gang would end up dragging him away from his seat, even if it was for fifteen minutes.

Beck gave Tori's hand one last squeeze before leaving but something stopped him dead on his tracks.

Beck could have sworn he felt Tori squeeze back. He felt her heart rate speed up a little as he squeezed again. Her hand squeezed back. It wasn't anything strong or noticeable to the eye.

"Tori?" Beck whispered.

He held her hand as he felt her squeeze a couple of times at a time.

"Baby, it okay. Open your eyes." Beck said.

All she was doing was squeezing his hand. Her heart rate picked up more as he egged her on.

"Come on baby, open your eyes." Beck said as he stared at her face.

Her hand stopped squeezing his and her heart rate went back to normal. Beck's heart dropped as he flopped down on the chair holding back his tears.

He buried his face in his hands he didn't see when Tori cracked open her eyes.

She blinked once, twice and the third time she was squinting.

"Beck?" She croaked.

Beck lifted his tear stained face and he went pale.

"Tori!" He yelled as he hugged her small fame, carefully, but tightly.

The gang must have hear from outside because all Tori and Beck could hear were gasps and feet running around everywhere.

Beck held Tori's face in his hands and kissed her. He pecked her more times before Tori lifted her arm to touch his.

Beck pulled away and smiled a watery smile at his girlfriend.

"I enjoy your kisses but baby, I need water." Tori said in a raspy whisper.

Beck immediately tended to her needs. Everyone stood around as they watched with big smiles on their teary faces.

Tori's parents came in running and hugged their daughter.

The moment was so surreal. Everyone was in tears, even Jade shed a tear but quickly wiped it off.

For the next few hours everyone was kicked out so the doctors could run tests on Tori.

"I can't believe she's awake. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Beck said.

He called his mother and told her the news. She was glad Beck had found someone like Tori. She knew how his son was before with the ladies and she didn't approve of it. But what could she do? He was a seventeen year old male, who lived on his own. She liked Tori and was glad to have her back.

Once the doctors were gone and her parents finally gave them all a chance to talk to her, Beck stayed behind. Waiting to be the last one she sees.

Once it was his turn he walked in with a wide grin. Tori looked like herself again. The pale, peaceful skin had left and her normal skin color was beginning to return to her face.

"Hey, I missed you. You gave us all a scare." Beck said as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to wake up. I needed beauty sleep." Tori joked.

"What made you wake up?" Beck asked curiously. He wanted to know if she heard him.

"This sexy, male, maybe 5'11 or 5 something, voice spoke to me. He sounded sexy." Tori said cheerily.

"Should I be jealous?" Beck said lifting an eyebrow. Their hands intertwined at the fingers as they stared at each other.

"No. I think he was your twin because you sounded alike. You're much sexier though." Tori said.

Beck laughed as he got up to kiss her. Their kiss was lingering and innocent. Like a first kiss. Which kinda was.

"Do you remember anything that he said?"

"I remember him pushing me into squeezing his hand. But that's all." Tori said with a smile.

As soon as Beck heard that his smiled faded from his face. She didn't hear his promise.

"What's wrong babe?" Tori asked.

"I made you a promise, I was hoping you remembered it." Beck said looking at their hands.

"Remind me." Tori whispered, biting her lip.

Beck smiled as he nodded, "I promised you, your parents, and myself that I'll keep you away from harms way. I'll protect you like a husband protects his wife. I'll treat you like my best friend. We'll argue like brother and sister. But I'll love you like my grandparents love each other. I promise that I want to live the rest of my life with you. I know we're both so young and college is coming up but I've never been so sure about loving someone. Jade didn't even come close. You're the missing piece in my heart. I need you to complete it."

Tori gave him a smile through her tears and gasped as she saw him dig into his pockets.

"I know its not a real ring or an engagement ring but I wanna give you this, for now, to show you that I am serious. With this ring, whenever you look at it you'll know I'm truthful to my word and I'm going to complete my promise." Beck said taking out the ring pop candy and putting it on her right wedding finger.

Tori laughed as she wiped the tears from her cheek bones.

Beck sat on her bed as he bent forward to kiss her. Tori managed to wrap her arms around his neck to kiss him back.

From the door, Tori's parents smiled at the young couple in admiration. There was no doubt Beck was honest and a couple years from becoming family.


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is it! The last chapter. This isn't the way I saw it ending but it works for a better sequel! :) I don't know when that will be up! But subscribe to me and I'm sure you'll be emailed :)**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

Tori was released a week after she was awake. She had a court date in a few days, she knew she had to see Andrew in the flesh and she was preparing herself for the best. Knowing him, she was expecting the worst.

Beck was always around but something in his features seemed off. He sounded and looked happy, for the most part. But his eyes clouded over in something Tori couldn't figure out.

"Its good to be home." Tori said as she was assisted by Beck. He helped her walk up her stairs. She was healing like a normal person, the coma was just a set back that no one wanted to talk about.

"Its good to actually see you out of the hospital bed. I hated seeing you that way."

"I hate the fact that I wasted a good month out of my senior year. I can't believe we're graduating in two months!" Tori exclaimed.

Beck laughed at his girlfriends excitement and pushed his sexual frustration to the side.

Truth is, ever since Tori woke up, something in Beck sparked up. He was happy and over joy she woke up but something in the pit of his stomach said that it wasn't enough. He was growing impatient with his sexual needs but he was well aware that Tori couldn't be having sexual interactions quite yet.

He growled under his breath as he saw her take off her pants, carefully, and was left in a cami and panties.

"I have to go. Its good to have you back baby." Beck said quickly, kissing her.

He ran out of the Vega's home and drove quickly to his RV. He started to pace the length of his place as he typed furiously on his cell phone.

A few minutes later he hear a car door open and close. He heard three, loud knocks, he sighed as he went over to open it.

He turned his back as he heard footsteps climb up the stairs.

"Thanks for coming Andre, I really need-"

"Its not Andre." Beck froze as he heard her voice.

"What are you doing here?" Beck asked the pale girl.

"I have some news. I don't know how you're going to take it."

"Whatever it is. You didn't get it from me. You've been around." Beck spat nastily.

"You're the last person I slept with I'm a hundred percent positive its you."

"I highly doubt that, but shoot. Amaze me. What do you have to tell me." Beck smirked as he sat on his bed.

"I'm pregnant." Beck's heart stopped right there and then.

"You're joking." Beck pleaded.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this. This is serious."

"What are you expecting from me? You want me to drop everything and marry someone I used for a good time. I have the girl of my dreams and here you are. Saying you're pregnant and shit. What the fuck. Why did you wait now to tell me?" Beck yelled.

"Listen. I don't expect anything from you. I know you're pathetic and immature. You're not ready for a child but neither am I! I came here to tell the father of my unborn child he was going to be a dad. I thought you would like to know." She said heading for the door.

"We used a condom."

"They're not always a hundred percent safe." She said looking over her shoulder. Tears leaking out of her blue eyes.

Beck started to silently cry. He just messed everything up.

"Wait, I want to be part of its life." Beck said wiping his face.

The blond haired girl turned around and gave him a sad smile.

"I didn't expect to hear those words out of your mouth." Brooke said.

"I was raised well enough not to abandon my child."

"I don't want to marry you."

"Neither do I. I just want to be his or hers father. I didn't grow up with one. So I know what it will go through."

"I'll keep you updated. You have my number." Brooke said as she waved to Beck.

When she opened the door they saw Andre outside the door, mouth hanging wide open.

Beck cursed under his breath. Brooke walked passed Andre and got in her car. As she drove off Andre stepped in.

"What the fuck? You're going to be a dad?" Andre whispered-yelled.

"Yeah." Beck said as his stomach turned.

"You don't look too good."

"Yeah, well, sorry I can't look all peachy like I usually do. When you find out your going to be the father of the school's biggest slut. Let me know how you feel." Beck said bitterly.

"Tori's going to find out."

"I know. I just don't want to face her."

And Beck meant it. He ignored her calls and text messages. When she got back to school he avoided the routes he knew she would take. Andre was angry at him for not facing her head on.

Beck made sure Brooke didn't tell a soul. Tori was truly confused as to why Beck stopped talking to her. She felt alone and heart broken.

Rumors of Beck cheating on her were floating around, the worst one was of a girl being pregnant, by Beck. Tori didn't know what to think.

She focused on her school work and tried to push any thoughts of Beck behind her. If he wasn't going to talk to her then she won't care.

Andre claimed he didn't know anything but Tori knew otherwise. She couldn't get mad at Andre because she knew him well enough to know that Andre tried to talk Beck into telling her what was wrong.

A few days before graduation Tori ran into Beck in the library. They made eye contact, she bit her lip to restrain herself from weeping. Beck's eyes cried for her but his mind stopped him. His heart shuttered as he saw her bottom lip quiver. He closed his eyes and turned on his heels.

Tori stepped forward to try to reach for him but she was too late. He walked away from her and her heart.

She made herself a promise she was never to talk to Beck or ever think of him. Too bad that promise was hard to keep.

Graduation day Tori was asked to speak, "hello fellow students and staff of Hollywood Arts. I'm sure we've all been waiting for this day since freshman year." Tori said smiling towards her class and relatives who came to watch the ceremony.

"Aside from the complaining about going to school, we've made friends. Some who we'll forget as we move on to college but keep the memories close to us. And some who will be there till we're old. High schools only a learning experience of the real thing. Every night spent practicing lines or working on a new song was baby steps. Preparing us for the take off. Knowing I stand before all my friends and classmates, I'm proud to say... We made it class of 2012!" Tori cheered as her class gave her a standing ovation.

As Tori stepped down the podium and went to line up she looked through the crowd for a shaggy haired boy. The boy who shattered her heart. She saw him looking straight at her. His eyes cold. She shook her head as she peeked up to see his eyes again. This time they sparkled. He smiled a small smile as he mouthed something to her. Her heart fluttered with hope but she carefully read his lips.

'Your next.' Tori read. She tilted her head to the side as she wasn't catching on till she heard her name fall from Helen's lips.

"Victoria Marie Vega. Honor student. Accepted to CSU, Chico." She heard her parents and Trina's loud hollers aside from her friends from school. She walked up to Helen and shook her head and took her diploma.

After receiving her diploma, Tori blocked out all the other speeches but the girl next to her tap her shoulder as they were ready to put their tassel to the left side. Defining that they officially made it out of high school.

Tori hollered and cheered along with the graduated class. She posed for pictures and said her final goodbyes. But every time she had a moment to breath her eyes searched for his.

Andre, Cat, Robbie and even Jade came to pose for a picture with Tori. They all said their goodbyes but Tori held back Andre.

"He's gone." Andre responded before she could even ask.

Tori let a few tears slip as she nodded her head. That was it. He finally took off. He was gone from her life. To god knows where. They didn't even announce where he was going to go to college.

Beck was gone.

They started something and she thought it was real. She let him know even though she knew it was all a bet.

Standing alone, cold and heart broken she wished would've been a bet. Nothing emotional just physical.

It would have saved her a lot of heartache. She was broken and abandoned.

All because of a silly bet.

**Okay, once you're done with this story, please read the sequel! I'm tired of getting reviews of people saying they hated this chapter. Because its not over. So please leave a happy review & leave the hate in your own thoughts. Thanks.**


End file.
